Bartender's Specialty
by JC 619
Summary: Anna Maria is working as a Bartender when she meets a down in the dumps Lightning. Can Anna Maria do something to help? LXAM AU, Made in honor of UltimateWarrior4Ever's Birthday.


Hey there Folks. This Story is a Birthday Gift for UltimateWarrior4Ever (Aka the Guy who pretty much cornered the Market on JustinxHeather Fics). Anyway, This surprisingly has LightningxAnna Maria the couple of his choice. Anyway, Enjoy, and Fresh Inc. owns Total Drama.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Sports Talk, I'm Tyler Marino." said a Brown haired man in a suit while also wearing a red headband.<p>

"I am here with Jared Dorazio, The Quarterback who helped Philadelphia defeat Houston for the Football Championship." said Tyler.

"Great to be here on the Show." said a Shaved Caucasian man wearing a Green, and White Football Uniform.

"Now Jared, You had an impressive season this year: Top Marks in Rushing, Pass completion, Zero Interceptions, All ending in Winning the Championship. What was your secret?" asked Tyler.

"Just the simple stuff. Eat my greens, Get 8 hours of sleep a day, and saying no drugs." said Jared as the duo then laughed.

"Hmmm. Nice guy, I wonda if he's single." said a Lightly tanned woman as she was cleaning a mug. She then turned down the volume of the TV.

The Woman was wearing blue jeans, and a White shirt with the words Anna Maria printed on it. Her black hair was in abit of a puff.

"That guy's a bum!" yelled an African-Canadian man wearing a blue shirt, and khakis.

"What, That Tyler guy?" asked Anna Maria.

"I mean sure He's abit of a goof, but his show isn't that bad." said Anna Maria.

"No, Dorazio is, Lightning is a far superior Quarterback than he is!" said Lightning.

"Really now, What team you play for? There's no pro team in Ontario unless you're in that Canadian league." said Anna Maria.

"Well Lightning isn't on a team at the moment." said Lightning coyly.

"I knew it, Another drunkard who thinks he's Adonis." responded Anna Maria as she rolled her eyes.

"Woah, Woah, Lightning is legit on his stats." said Lightning.

"You see, Lightning was a High School Quarterback who got to play University ball in Michigan. Unfortunately, Some Tight End from Wisconsin tweaked Lightning's Arm during Lightning's Senior season, and because of that, No Pro Squad was willing to Draft Lightning. So Lightning's seeing if he can get a job playing aorund here so Lightning can make it into the Pros." explained Lightning.

"Heh, Neat story. So Football's your life then eh?" asked Anna Maria.

"Lightning's Dad was An All Pro Quarterback for New York & Won them 5 Championships before he retired." said Lightning.

"Lightning allways wanted to be like his old man, and was an ace since he was a kid." added Lightning.

"Neat." said Anna Maria as she then grabbed a bottle.

"Name's Anna Maria, So you're actually named Lightning?" asked Anna Maria.

"Well my name is really Larry, But Lightning was so fast, People just used the name Lightning." explained Lightning.

"What about you, Is Bartending something you really want to do?" asked Lightning.

"The Bartender thing is just a gig until a Teaching job opens." said Anna Maria.

"You're a Teacher?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah, I'm abit of a Math wiz which works pretty well when you're mixing afew drinks." said Anna Maria.

"See those two ladies over there." said Anna Maria as she pointed to a fat Blonde, and Brunette (Sugar, and Staci)

"Yeah, Not exactly Lightning's kind of Babes." responded Lightning.

"Well if I mixed 2/3 of this Red Rush, and a third of this Wine. I can make those two look like Swimsuit Models to any drunk." said Anna Maria.

"Wow, That's impressive." said Lightning.

"Say, You know any specialties drinkwise?" asked Lightning.

"Hold on." said Anna Maria as she mixed afew drinks together. She then gave Lightning a glass of the concoction of Drinks.

"I call it the Goodnight Kiss." said Anna Maria as she gave a wink to Lightning.

"Why is it called that?" asked Lightning.

"It can help you fall asleep faster than any sleeping pill." boasted Anna Maria.

"Yeah right, Now drink can silence Lightning." said Lightning as he quickly downed the glass.

(The Next Day)

"Man, What happened to Lightning?" asked Lightning as he woke up. He noticed that he wasn't at the bar, but rather in some Bedroom.

"Where the heck is Lightning?" wondered Lightning as he got out of bed, and saw Anna Maria in the Kitchen.

"Well, Good morning there stud." said Anna Maria as she was flipping some eggs.

"Hey there Anna Maria, Where is Lightning, and what's going on?" asked Lightning.

"Oh well you we're unable to drive, So I decided to take you to my place for you to sleep it off." explained Anna Maria as she placed the Eggs on the table.

"Oh... Do you...maybe try to...ride the Lightning?" said Lightning as he smirked abit.

Anna Maria giggled at what he said.

"Okay I'll admit You definetely look alot betta than most of the mooks I allow to sleep here, but relax I slept on my Foldout Couch in the Living room." said Anna Maria.

"Oh, Okay then." said Lightning as Anna Maria gave him some Eggs.

"Oh by the way, I know a guy who works with the Calgary Football squad. I called in a favor for him to allow you a try out for the team." said Anna Maria as she also gave some a glass of orange juice.

"Really?" asked a stunned Lightning.

"Yep, Just be at the Stadium tomorrow at 10 am." said Anna Maria.

"Wow thanks!" said Lightning.

"No problem, by the way I have something to tell you." said Anna Maria.

"What is it?" said Lightning.

"Told ya so on the Goodnight Kiss." responded Anna Maria.

(4 Years Later)

"I am here with Lightning , The Quarterback who helped Jacksonville defeat Chicago for the Football Championship." said Tyler.

"Great to be here on the Show." said Lightning as he was wearing a Teal, and White Football Uniform.

"You had almost a Cinderella/Rocky style story this year, After failing to be Drafted, You played for Calgary in the Canadian League for 3 Years until Jacksonville bought your contract, then you had this epic Season, and won the Championship." said Tyler.

"Is there anybody you wanna thank for your success?" asked Tyler.

"Well there's Lightning's Daddy who inspired me to follow in my old man's footsteps, then there's Calgary, and Jacksonville for giving me a shot." said Lightning.

"But Lightning has to give alot a thanks to his awesome Fiance Anna Maria for helping me get back on my feet." said Lightning as Anna Maria walked up to Lightning.

Anna Maria was wearing a Teal dress, and had her hair down, and sat next to her fiance.

"Thanks for the props Honey." said Anna Maria as she kissed Lightning.

"No problem Baby." replied Lightning.

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope UW4E enjoyed this. Personally, I think these two are pretty good (Lightning isn't really a bad guy in my view just abit cocky as I like to make Anna Maria not feel like a Snooki parody). <strong><em>Happy Birthday UW4E, and Review!<em>**


End file.
